<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Switched Talents by the_glare_you_see</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454861">Switched Talents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see'>the_glare_you_see</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, But like look me in the eye and tell me that scene is not iconic, Crack Crossover, Fairies, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, I got character vibes so thats why the colors dont matchhh, I stg i get inspiration from the weirdest things, Jane is Rosetta and no I will not take any criticism, Ocean, What is this?, rlly tho, what even is this?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait a minute!” Anna said, stopping Anne and Lina, “Don’t you realize what this means?”</p><p>“Oh my gosh,” Kit said, clapping her hands to her head in alarm, “Zarina switched our <em>heads!”</em></p><p>They all stared at her before Anna shook her head. “No… she switched our <em>talents.”</em></p><p>or</p><p>That one scene from A Pirate Fairy but Six.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Switched Talents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign_of_Glory/gifts">Reign_of_Glory</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i rlly am addicted to crossovers and au's omg</p><p>how many of you remember A Pirate Fairy? You know, that one Tinkerbell movie? </p><p>Anyway, this scene was hilarious and i got ideas so here this is</p><p>pls feel free to leave comments and kudos bc they make my day</p><p>stay safe y'all,</p><p>Zen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tp3oCJ6ukLY&amp;t=22s">“Anna!”</a> someone hissed, “Anna, wake up!”</p><p> </p><p>Anna groaned, cracking open one eye only to find herself in a dim cave, with the sound of rushing water nearby. Before her was Kit, looking something like a drowned leaf, with her brows pinched in worry.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” the Tinker asked, slowly sitting up. </p><p> </p><p>Kit shrugged. “The last thing I remember was Zarina throwing that dust at us,” she replied. </p><p> </p><p>Anna nodded, remembering the strange cloud of multicolored dust that had been hurled at the group. She glanced down and noticed, with some alarm, Kit’s dress. Her blue dress was now streaked with purple with the bottom half somehow transformed into leggings, similar to what Lina wore.</p><p> </p><p>“Your dress,” Anna muttered. Kit looked down with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> know,” </em> she whispered in reply before pointing at Anna’s. Anna looked down and gasped. Her formerly green Tinker’s dress was now half blue. Before she could panic, a groan cut through the silence, catching their attention. To their right, Anne and Cathy were waking up with pained groans, and behind them, Jane and Lina carefully made their way down the rocks to the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everyone alright?” Anna asked, as the fairies slowly regained their bearings.</p><p> </p><p>Anne groaned, clutching her head. “I... think so?” the Animal Fairy replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not!” Jane gasped hands flying over her mismatched dress, “Look at my outfit! Orange is <em> not </em> my color!”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s right,” Kit added, solemnly nodding along.</p><p> </p><p>Anna shook her head. “Listen, we have to get out of here and go after Zarina,” she said, walking toward the, frankly intimidating, wall of rushing water that was currently blocking them from the outside world. She reached out a hand. “Kit, can you part the-” </p><p> </p><p>Several alarmed screams cut her off and she whirled around in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it off!” Anne screamed and Anna snatched her hand back from the wall. Five pairs of wide eyes stared at her and Anna stared back.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I didn’t do anything!” she replied, “I just…” she stuck her hand back into the water and stared at the jet of water that was redirected towards the others. More screams followed and she took away her hand, still staring in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Anna!” Lina hissed, from where she was sprawled on the floor, several chunks of wet hair now sticking to her face, “Could you stop <em> not </em> doing anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, I got this,” Kit said, somehow still dry from whatever it was that Anna did. She casually stuck her hands into the waterfall, expecting it to part under her hands as it had done many times before. <em> Instead, </em> she went shooting up towards the roof of the cave. Her wings fluttered in panic and she hit her head against the hard rock before falling to the floor, screaming all the way.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s so weird,” Anne murmured, rushing forward, “Here let me help you.” She reached down, about to hook her arms under Kit’s shoulders when her hands locked around a beam of light instead. She moved and the light moved with her, shining in her eyes and making her stumble back. To the chorus of complaints, she found a plant and ducked behind a leaf, effectively shielding herself and casting the cave into darkness once again. A startled “eep” from Cathy revealed her to be hiding beneath a severely overgrown plant and Anna was now twice as concerned as before. Maybe more.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do?” Lina asked, running towards the plant.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know!” Cathy replied, not moving.</p><p> </p><p>“Ew, ew, ew, get them off!” Jane exclaimed, standing stiffly against the wall as several bugs made their way up her arms. One particularly affectionate roly-poly planted a kiss on her nose which only made her scream louder. “Get them <em> off!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Anne and Lina ran forward and began to remove the bugs, much to Jane’s relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute!” Anna said, stopping Anne and Lina, “Don’t you realize what this means?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh,” Kit said, clapping her hands to her head in alarm, “Zarina switched our <em> heads!” </em></p><p> </p><p>They all stared at her before Anna shook her head. “No… she switched our <em> talents.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” Jane said, placing an offended hand on her chest while Anne and Lina traded confused looks.</p><p> </p><p>“I must be a Water Fairy now,” Anna said, staring down at her blue and green dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so <em>that’s </em>why your dress is blue,” Kit said.</p><p> </p><p>Anna nodded. “And I guess you’re a Fast-Flying Fairy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a… I’m a Light Fairy!” Anne exclaimed with a delighted laugh, creeping towards one of the beams that were scattered through the cave. She cupped her hands around it and immediately recoiled when it, once again, shone in her eyes. “Ow.” </p><p> </p><p>“Garden Fairy,” Cathy said, sticking her hand out from behind the leaves and waving.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Jane said, awkwardly moving the cricket that rested on top of her head off, “Looks like I’m an Animal Fairy now… lucky me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Lina said, staring down at her outfit in dread, “No, no, <em> no way.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Anne cackled. “Hah! You’re a-”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Don’t </em> say it!” Lina stalked over to Anna, who was trying not to laugh, and pointed at the two fuzzy cotton balls that were stuck to her shoes, “Anna! Take these back right now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” Anna laughed, plucking them off and placing them on her own shoes.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Tinker, </em>” Anne sang with a mischievous grin. Lina growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, come on,” Anna said before Lina could potentially cause Anne any bodily harm, “We need to figure out a way to get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re the Water Fairy,” Lina said, gesturing grandly at the water, “Part the waters!”</p><p> </p><p>Anna shot her a glare and moved forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, use <em>both </em>hands this time,” Kit said. Anna took a deep breath and thrust her hands in. The water parted and she struggled to keep the gap open.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you don’t see that every day,” Kit said and Anna could hear the proud grin she wore.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys better hurry!” Anna said as the muscles in her arms began to burn in protest, “I can’t hold this forever!”</p><p> </p><p>A purple blur shot past her arm, making her lose her grip on the water and everyone, sans Kit, was sent tumbling down the makeshift waterslide. </p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>They landed on the sand with a thud and Kit winced from where she was hovering above them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops,” the now Fast-Flyer muttered, flying down to meet them.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys are you-” she crashed into Cathy, who was sent flying into a small plant that immediately grew to swallow her up. Cathy yelped and scrambled out of it, trying to avoid the mini-plants that popped up in her footsteps. Kit helped her onto the rock with an apologetic grin. “Okay?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Cathy looked behind her in mild apprehension and hesitantly nodded. “Yeah...”</p><p> </p><p>“Guys?” Jane said, staring at the cracking white shell beneath her, “I think I broke something.”</p><p> </p><p>A piece of the shell broke off, revealing a brown eye and Jane yelped. The rest of the egg cracked open and she found herself on top of a baby crocodile. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh- nice,” she crawled off the reptile and began backing away, “Little, harmless, sharp-toothed, hungry, <em> crocodile!” </em> She screamed as the baby scooped her up into a tight hug. <em> “Anne!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok!” Anne said, hurrying over with a ginormous grin on her face, “When babies are born, they imprint on the first thing they see!”</p><p> </p><p>The crocodile pulled away and planted a big kiss on Jane’s face before pulling her back into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, guys? Sorry to interrupt… whatever that is,” Anna said, “but the pirate ship is gone!”</p><p> </p><p><em> “What?” </em> Anne exclaimed as Jane choked out an “oh no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kit, Fast-Flyer!” Lina said, delicately holding one of her soaked wings up in an attempt to get them dry, “Go check it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Kit blinked. “Oh, right!” She shot up, leaving behind a trail of pixie dust, and barely stopped herself from flying into space. She scanned the ocean, easily spotting the ship, which was cruising its way out into the open sea. She grinned and dove back down.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>“Where is she?” Anna asked, shading her eyes from the sun. Kit screamed, crashing into the plant that Cathy had grown earlier and sprung up.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, guys, guys, I found it! Up the coast! Let’s go!” She took off, zipping down the beach before realizing that no one was following. She flew back, passing by the group, and tried to stop herself, digging her heels into the air as if that would give her any traction. “Oh right,” she said, realization dawning, “you can’t fly… wet wings.”</p><p> </p><p>Lina shot her a finger gun and looked around. “Still,” she said, furrowing her brows in contemplation, “There’s gotta be a way to- ah!”</p><p> </p><p>She maneuvered her way around Jane, who was now, unwillingly, getting her hair brushed by the crocodile, and knelt by the half-broken shell.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, structurally sound enough, strength to weight ratio seems good... If I only had some rope...” Lina’s head shot up and she gasped in dismay, one hand flying to her heart, “Oh no…”</p><p> </p><p>Anne snickered. “You’re thinking like a tinker!” she sang. Lina glared at her and took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok fine,” she said, staring blankly ahead of her, “Get me some <em> vines.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to Cathy who nervously grinned. “Not a problem,” she replied, carefully hopping off the rock. Small plants began to bloom under her feet and she tiptoed a few steps before giving up and letting one grow out fully. </p><p> </p><p>“...will these do?” she asked, not even bothering trying to get out.</p><p> </p><p>Lina nodded and sighed, immediately getting to work.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Kit tightened the vine that was wrapped around her waist once more as the passengers in their makeshift boat braced themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, ready?” she asked, turning around.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait for me!” Jane called, doing her best to make her way over. The crocodile was clinging to her foot and she tried to tug it out, “Sorry,” she said with a strained smile, “Can I please have that?”</p><p> </p><p>The crocodile planted another kiss on her cheek and Jane went stumbling back, falling into the boat across Anne and Anna’s laps.</p><p> </p><p>“Go!” Lina yelled and Kit took off, leaving behind a sad crocodile. </p><p> </p><p>The waves were bumpy and Kit could hear Cathy’s screams of terror- yes, specifically Cathy’s- over the rushing waves and she pushed herself to move faster, determined to catch the ship.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s the pirate ship!” Anne screamed as another piece of the boat broke off.</p><p> </p><p>“You can slow down now!” Jane yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy for <em> you </em> to say!” Kit replied eyes widening as a particularly big wave rose before her. She screamed as they shot over it, flying through the air, straight into a cannon.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Jane said, amidst the groans of pain, “At least our wings are dry.”</p><p> </p><p>Lina sighed, resting her head against the hard wall of the cannon. “Yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>----</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the doc title was *(wheeze)* so rlly, that should tell you everything you need to know</p><p>scream at me on tumblr: <a href="https://judging-seahorse.tumblr.com/">@judging-seahorse</a></p><p>lmao ok baii</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>